


Jane Joins The Family!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Burning, Camping, Crying, Cute Loki, Fireworks, Gentle Odin, Gentle Thor, Mischief, Sore bottom, Sweet Darcy, Teen Loki, carpentry, loving jane, non parental disciplinary spanking, sweet Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki accidentally burns down Jane's pergola and Odin gives her permission to discipline Loki. Camping trips goes awry. Loving Odin, Sweet Frigga, Gentle Thor, Loving Jane, Sweet Darcy, Adorable Teen Loki





	Jane Joins The Family!

Loki had really done it this time! His love of whiz poppers had finally landed him in so much trouble he was certain his elder brother was going to kill him! If he were caught it would most certainly not be a simple spanking. No, Thor would undoubtedly beat him to a pulp, especially since the jape was aimed at his girlfriend, Jane Foster. The idea that anything he did had hurt Jane tore Loki’s heart to pieces. He loved the Midgardian girl with all his heart and thought of her as a kind of big sister. Now he had done something so naughty that nothing in his seventeen year old mind could conceive of a way to earn their forgiveness. The sad young prince began to weep from deep in his soul. He was torn between being utterly terrified of his brother just now and aching to take whatever punishment Thor might administer and gain forgiveness.   
It was his tears that gave his location away. Thor had discussed this with Jane at length. Despite the fact that Loki had carelessly burned her lovely pergola to the ground, and in her effort to extinguish the fire she had burned her hand, she begged the big Viking not to spank the hapless teen. She argued that it was only a wooden structure and she could build another in a day but Thor was set on punishing the boy. He told Jane that it wasn’t the value of the thing destroyed, it was his carelessness. He explained that Loki was still very young and must be taught a lesson now, to avoid future incidences like this one. Jane insisted to witness the punishment in order to reign Thor in should he be too severe. Now Thor stood in the Observatory, listening for another sob.   
“Loki! Uncloak yourself brother. You know that you cannot run from me forever. The longer you delay the harder I will spank your little bottom.”  
“I’m sorry!” Loki’s tiny voice came from nowhere in particular.   
“I know. Come here and take your punishment so Jane and I can forgive you.”   
“Oh, I’m so sorry! Is Jane alright?”   
“Yes, Little One. Her hand is only singed a bit. She loves you. She begged me to go easy on you. Now come to brother and let us away to Midgard.”   
“Midgard?”   
“Yes, Jane wishes to witness your paddling so I do not harm your little bottom.” With that, Loki uncloaked himself. He stood across the room, looking tiny and very sad. Thor held his arms out and Loki walked into them obediently. He hugged the nervous boy and was saddened to find that he was trembling. “Aw, don’t tremble sweetling. Brother will not injure you.” He rubbed Loki’s back and kissed the top of his head. Heimdall plunged the sword into the lock and they were deposited in Jane’s dooryard.   
When Loki caught sight of the burned porch roof and Jane standing nearby, her hand bandaged he burst into tears again. Jane came to him and gathered the young prince into her arms, shushing his tears and rubbing his back.   
“I’m so sorry Jane!” Loki bawled.   
“I know sweetheart. I’m not angry with you. I know you didn’t mean for it to happen.” Her gentle words and sweet cuddles broke Loki’s heart even more. He sobbed on her shoulder for five full minutes. Then, having exhausted his tears, he turned to his elder brother.   
“I’m ready now.” Thor walked over to him and grasped his arm, pulling him to a cement wall and sat down. He drew Loki over his knees and lowered his leggings to his knees. Jane gave him a warning look but couldn’t help smiling at the adorable sight of Loki’s cute little bare bottom. It was round and pink and perfect! A child’s little bottom. Loki hitched a sob as Thor lay one huge hand on his back and began to spank his little rump with the other. Loki arched his back and hissed at the sting Thor was laying down. He spanked Loki’s bottom crisply but mindful of how small it was. Jane winced, feeling sorry for Loki as his little bottom was tanned. She could imagine how painful it must be, especially on his bare bottom! Thor focused on Loki’s delicate little sit spots expertly and the teen writhed as the sting covered his entire little bottom.   
“Ouch!” Loki bawled as the spanking carried on. He yelped and hissed throughout the entire punishment but did not cry. He knew he had earned this and he meant not to cry about it now. His formerly pale little rump was pinking up now, so Thor lightened the swats. Loki squirmed and pumped his legs, made little groaning sounds like a fussing puppy. Jane looked on sympathetically but recognized that Thor wasn’t really hurting his little brother. Finally the spanking ended and the teen lay limp over his brother’s lap, fussing and sniffling. The elder prince rubbed the warm little cheeks tenderly, shushing his little brother.   
“There, there Little One. All over now. Yes, brother loves you. That’s a good boy. Aw, poor little bottom. Brother will make it better.” He righted Loki’s leggings gently and picked him up, cradling him in his arms lovingly. Loki hugged his neck as he held him, one arm under his little bottom and the other holding his head to his massive chest. “There now, that’s a good boy. Thor has you safe sweetling.” Jane smiled at Thor’s tender cuddling. She walked up and stroked Loki’s silken hair and kissed his damp cheek.   
“I’m very sorry Jane.” Loki piped in a tiny voice.   
“I forgive you, precious.” She was struggling to hold back tears for the young prince. “Poor baby.” She added, giving his little bottom a gentle rub. Loki’s eyes were half lidded now as he was cuddled. He slipped into a deep sleep before long and Thor laid him on Jane’s bed, careful to lay him on his tummy. He reached down and patted the sore little behind and Loki squirmed, frowning, then went to sleep. Jane went to the kitchen and retrieved a bag of frozen peas, laying them across Loki’s bottom gently. The gesture tickled Thor.   
“You’ll spoil him coddling him like that.” He said, smiling.   
“Well, that’s okay. He deserves a little bit of coddling.” She replied, kissing Thor. 

* * * *

Loki slept for two hours and woke up disoriented and sore. He came into the livingroom and Thor went to him, cuddling him and giving his poor little sore tail a gentle rub. Jane kissed him and cuddled him as well, letting him know she wasn’t angry.   
“Jane, can I clean up the burnt wood and build another one?” Thor smiled.   
“He is a gifted little carpenter, Jane.” Thor added, tousling his hair.   
“Sure baby. If you like.” Jane had the local lumber yard send an order of wooden pieces over for a new pergola and Loki got to work right away and by the end of the afternoon he had the whole area cleared out and had constructed the framework for a new pergola. It was actually looking to be better than the previous one! Thor, worried that Loki had not eaten or rested in hours, approached him.   
“You have worked enough, baby brother. Come and have something to eat.” Loki looked up to him and smiled.   
“Yes sir.” He immediately obeyed his brother and walked inside with Thor. Jane put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, smiling at him.   
“Are you hungry, cutie pie?”   
“Yes ma’am.” He replied sweetly. She led him to a kitchen chair and pulled it out. Loki balked, his brows climbing.   
“Aw, baby I forgot.” Jane said, fetching a pillow. Loki lowered his bottom onto the soft pillow slowly and winced as he sat. “Oh, does it hurt that bad?” She looked to Thor plaintively.   
“Heal your bottom, brother.” Thor said. Loki stood and a soft, green mist swirled around his backside, healing it completely. He sighed and sat down, smiling.   
“Thank you brother.” He said meekly. Thor gave him a cuddle.   
“You’re welcome brother.”   
“Jane, I will have your structure built before dark.”   
“Aw, thank you sweetheart. It looks beautiful so far.”   
Jane ordered Chinese and they ate around the table. Loki thanked Jane and retreated to his labours on the pergola. As promised, he had the structure finished before dark. Jane marveled at it.   
“Loki, honey it’s beautiful!” Thor stepped forward and admired it.   
“Brother this is truly a fine job!”   
“Thank you both. I think a coat of paint will see it finished.”   
Thor grasped his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks.   
“Not today, Little brother. We must go home now. I promise we’ll return tomorrow.” Thor spun Loki around and gave him a gentle pat on the bottom to scoot him toward the travel point. Jane ran up to the young prince and hugged him sweetly, kissing his face repeatedly. Loki giggled and kissed her back. She and Thor traded a tender kiss, making Loki look away and say “Yuk!” making both of them laugh. Moments later, they were back in Asgard.   
Heimdall stepped down from the lock and addressed the pair the minute they landed.   
“Your father wishes to speak to you, Loki.” Loki thanked him and smiled, trotting away to see his father. Odin sat on his throne, looking regal when the young prince bounded into the room and up to the foot of the dais.   
“Hello papa!” He said sweetly, smiling up at the All Father.   
“Hello my son.”   
“Heimdall said you wished to speak to me.” Loki’s face was so sweet and open it wrung a smile from his father.   
“Yes, Little One. Come to papa.” He held his arms out and Loki jogged up the steps on coltish legs, climbing onto his father’s huge lap and hugging his neck. Odin held him gently, stroking his silken hair. “I heard you got up to some mischief on Midgard.” Loki looked up at him innocently.   
“Yes. I set off a whiz popper and it burned down Jane’s pergola.”   
“What’s a pergola?” Odin queried.   
“It’s a frame like structure that Midgardians put over their patios. It has slats but no roof.”  
“And you burned this…”  
“Pergola.”   
“This pergola down?”   
“Yes sir, but Thor spanked me for it and I built her another one.”   
“I see. Let me see.” Loki swallowed hard.   
“Thor told me to heal my bottom.”   
“I see.” Odin gripped Loki’s slender arm and drew him over his lap. Loki didn’t struggle or protest, realizing it would do no good and possibly even anger his father. He relaxed into his father’s lap. Even though a spanking was unpleasant there was something about being here, on his father’s lap, receiving the gentle, loving discipline imparted by his father’s big hand that comforted him. He could literally feel the love through that hand, even as it applied stinging swats to his bottom. Odin sensed Loki’s relaxed state and peeled his britches down, giving his round, soft little backside a gentle rub. Loki stretched and yawned adorably.   
“You’re making it awfully hard for papa to spank you, my sweet son.” Odin said, smiling. He hauled off and applied a couple of dozen firm pats to Loki’s upturned bottom, making him squeak and squirm. His pert little rump was stinging just enough to make him uncomfortable. Odin stopped swatting it and began to rub the warm flesh tenderly. “There now. Have you learned your lesson young man?”   
“Yes papa.” Loki squeaked, his jaws stretching in a jaw cracking yawn. Odin continued to rub Loki’s soft little bottom, relaxing the teen until he was as limp as a noodle. He lifted his relaxed son and laid him over his chest, rubbing his back and giving that cute little backside a gentle pat. “I love you papa.” Loki said in a tiny voice.   
“I love you too, Little One.” Odin replied, kissing his face. He fell asleep quickly and The All Father righted his britches and carried him to his bed. 

* * * *

Jane’s motion sensor light went off at midnight. She came fully awake and put her robe and slippers on, walking to the sliding glass door. When she looked out she saw Odin wandering around her back garden! She opened the door quickly and walked out, joining him.   
“Hello!” Jane said, smiling at Odin. He returned her smile, omitting the ‘what the hell are you doing here’ portion of the greeting.   
“I was curious to learn what a pergola is.” He said. Jane waved her arm in a sweeping motion, referring to the wooden structure over her patio.   
“Loki built it. Isn’t it lovely?” Odin had to admit it was a charming bit of architecture.   
“Yes. Not much defense against the rain.” He observed. “I gather he burned yours down.” He said dryly.   
“Yes, but it was an accident. I hope you didn’t spank him. Thor already did, poor little thing.”   
“Yes, but only a little. He fell asleep halfway through it.” Jane laughed musically.   
“I don’t know how anyone can spank him. He is so cute.”   
“Believe me, it isn’t easy. You should have seen him as a small child.”  
“Oh, he must have been so adorable!” Odin cupped his hand and produced a small photo of Loki as a five year old. He was cherubic and his huge blue green eyes were surrounded by a mop of unruly black curls.   
“Oh, how precious!” She cooed. Odin chuckled.   
“Yes. He certainly was.”   
“You have two wonderful sons.” Jane said, smiling warmly.  
“Their mother and I think so too.” Odin replied, returning her smile. “Loki is especially sweet.”  
“I think it’s precious the way Thor handles him.”  
“Yes, he is six years older than Loki and has always been protective of him. He frequently takes an almost parental attitude with him.”   
“Well, he’s very gentle with him and I’m glad. He’s three times Loki’s size.”   
“Yes. He has always been instructed to be careful with the boy. You and Thor are becoming very close. His mother and I happily approve.” Jane’s face overspread with a sunny smile. “I feel it is time to impart to you our permission to discipline Loki as necessary.” Jane was surprised at this and honoured.   
“Well, thank you. I don’t know what to say.”   
“It is an outward sign of our trust in you. Loki is our baby and we trust you to be gentle and just with him.”   
“Oh, I promise. I could never hurt Loki. He is so sweet.” Odin smiled and patted her hand, rising.   
“I must get back now. If you need me, simply look up. I have instructed Heimdall to respond to you.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked to the middle of the yard and was swallowed up by the Bifrost. Jane was left stunned, hoping she would never have occasion to punish Loki!

* * * *

One month later, Thor brought Loki along when he, Jane and Darcy decided to go camping in the forest. Before coming down to Midgard Thor sat Loki down and cautioned him seriously about misbehaving. He told Loki in no uncertain terms that any mischief would be dealt with severely and that Jane had disciplinary privileges over him. He agreed and Thor gave him a hug.   
The four campers found a beautiful spot in the woods near a cool, running stream. Despite the hot summer the woods were twenty degrees cooler and perfect for camping out. Thor and Loki put up two sturdy tents and set up a campfire and cooking frame. Loki begged Thor to allow he and Darcy to go exploring and Thor agreed, as long as they promised not to stray too far from the camp. Twenty five minutes later, Jane called for the pair to come and have some lunch. When they didn’t answer, Thor decided to track them down and bring them back to camp.   
As he walked through the woods, following their footprints, he became aware of how far they had strayed. He would have to have a chat with Loki when he found them. Of course it would be his palm chatting with Loki’s soft little behind! He began to worry the further he went. Finally, he ran out of tracks, as the terrain was so rocky. Frustrated, he stood looking ahead. There was a sharp drop-off a few yards ahead and he decided to check that out. With Loki anything was possible.   
He looked down to find Darcy sitting on a shelf of rock about fifteen feet below! It was a dangerous drop off, at least five hundred feet below her!   
“Darcy?” Thor said calmly, not wanting to alarm the girl. She looked up, a frustrated look on her face.   
“Hi Thor.” She replied calmly.  
“How did you get down there?” he asked.   
“How do you think? I climbed down here with Loki. Now I’m stuck. I don’t know where he went off to.” Thor frowned darkly.   
“Hold on, dear. I will come down and fetch you.” Thor climbed down carefully and picked the girl up, carrying her piggy back and climbed back up. “Do you know what direction he went?” She pointed in the opposite direction to the camp and Thor nodded. He walked Darcy back to the camp and left her with an angry Jane.   
Thor finally found Loki wandering in circles, having gotten himself thoroughly lost.   
“What did I tell you about staying close to camp?” He scolded.   
“I’m sorry brother. I just got carried away exploring.”   
“Why did you leave Darcy on that ledge?”   
When we climbed down she was too frightened to climb back up. I was looking for camp to get you to help us.” Thor frowned and gave his brother a brisk swat on the bottom.   
“Are you going to spank me brother?” Loki asked timidly.   
“No Loki. Jane is!” The teen’s face blanched and he stopped in his tracks.   
“Jane?” Loki was truly frightened. He had never been spanked by Jane before. The thought of it made him apprehensive and sad. When they reached the camp Jane was very cross with him.   
“Loki! Shame on you! Why did you get Darcy in that spot and leave her behind?” Loki looked down, his heart breaking at her scolding.   
“I’m sorry Jane. I was trying to go for help.”   
“You should have listened to Thor and stayed near camp.” Her voice was angry for the very first time and tears sprang to Loki’s eyes and dropped to the ground beneath him.   
“Are you going to punish me?” Loki asked meekly.   
“Jane, no!” Darcy put in. “It’s okay, really. I’m fine. I think he really didn’t know better.” Jane smiled at Darcy, knowing that she was partial to the young prince. Loki stood silent and tearful, waiting for his punishment.   
“Thor, what should I do?” Jane asked nervously.   
“Do you believe Loki deserves punishment?” Jane looked at the handsome teen and sighed. Loki peered up at her through moist eyelashes. It broke her heart.   
“Yes, Thor, I do.” Suddenly, she grasped Loki’s slender wrist and walked him into her tent, closing the flap. “Loki honey, I don’t normally believe in spanking children but you did something very naughty and careless.” Loki burst into sobs and she pulled him in for a warm hug. “Oh, baby I still love you.” She cuddled him for several minutes. When he calmed down she sat on a folding chair and drew him over her leg. Loki’s lanky frame was long and ungainly but extremely light and easy to get into position. She began to smack his soft, round and very adorable little backside.   
Loki yelped with each swat. They were remarkably stingy for such a small woman! It was not a severe punishment but she spanked him thoroughly, making his bottom sting. He was sore when she finally finished. She stood him up and pulled him into a warm cuddle as he cried.   
“Aw, poor baby. It’s alright. I love you sweetheart. Don’t cry bunny. Jane loves you.” She cuddled and rubbed his sore bottom gently. It was strangely reminiscent of his mother and Loki found himself cuddling her in return. This was the first time she ever disciplined him and she did it very well. Soon he was yawning and she made him lay down for a nap. When she exited the tent she was smiling.   
“How is he? Oh my Gawd Jane, I could hear you smacking his butt all the way out here!” Darcy exclaimed worriedly.   
“He’s fine. He’s sleeping. I don’t think I spanked him too hard.” Thor hugged her and gave her a tender kiss, cuddling her supportively.   
“Father took his strength before we came down here so you could discipline him effectively.”   
“He has a really cute little bottom. I hated to spank it.” She said, chuckling. 

* * * *

An hour later, Darcy snuck into the tent where Loki slept while Thor and Jane were down by the stream. She stared down at the sleeping young prince, charmed by his handsome, youthful face. She knelt down and rubbed his shoulder gently. Loki stirred and opened his huge, blue green eyes to find Darcy smiling at him. He smiled back, looking utterly adorable.   
“How’s your butt?” Darcy asked bluntly. Loki blushed and reached back, rubbing his sore little bottom.   
“Sore.” He said simply. “I never knew Jane was such a hard spanker.” Darcy bent down and kissed Loki’s soft cheek, overcome with affection for the teen.   
“Poor little guy.” She said.   
“I thought you’d be angry with me too.” Loki said meekly.   
‘Nah. I understood. I mean it’s not like you know these woods real well.” Loki stood up slowly, rubbing at his sore rump.   
“I’m sorry for leaving you like that.” Loki whispered.  
“It’s okay. I forgive you.” Darcy smiled and kissed his cheek. “I guess I should go see what Thor is doing.” Loki said, blushing. He walked out of the tent in time to see Thor and Jane, arm in arm, walking back to the campsite. Jane smiled when she saw Loki and broke from Thor, running forward and hugging him.   
“Hi baby! Feeling any better?” She asked, brushing his hair behind his ears.   
“Yes ma’am.” Loki answered timidly. Thor came up and patted Loki’s back.   
“You don’t have to address her so formally, brother.” Loki looked up to Thor, his brows slanted upward, looking slightly fearful.   
“I…I’m sorry…Jane.” He stuttered. Jane pulled him in again and cuddled him.   
“Aw, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to make you nervous around me. You know I love you to bits.” Loki leaned into her hug. After a few seconds she became aware that he was crying. She held him for quite a while, comforting him.   
“Brother, it’s alright. I think he cries because you had to spank him. He feels guilty. Am I right, sweetling?” Loki nodded, sniffling.   
“Oh, Loki. It’s alright. Poor baby.”   
“You…you’re not angry anymore?” Loki piped.  
“No baby. I’m not angry with you.” She purred, petting him gently. She reached back and patted his bottom gently.   
“Ouch!” He hissed.   
“Aw, honey. Does it still hurt?” Loki nodded shyly. Jane looked at Thor pleadingly.   
“Heal your bottom, baby brother.” Thor said. A green mist surrounded Loki’s little rump and he relaxed, sighing.  
“Wow, I didn’t realize I spanked you that hard.” Jane said.   
“Loki is very tender bottomed.” Thor offered, making Darcy chuckle.   
“He’s cute bottomed too.” Darcy said. Loki blushed scarlet.   
“You spank like my mother.” The young prince said shyly.  
Thor and Jane both laughed at this, giving Loki a friendly pat.   
“Aw, I’m sorry honey. You did a very dangerous thing and I just want you to be safe.” She brushed his hair behind his ear and kissed his nose. Loki smiled.   
“When are we going to eat?” Darcy interjected suddenly.   
“Right now!” Thor answered, smiling. 

* * * *

The rest of the camping trip went smoothly and all had a good time. Thor brought Loki home tired but smiling and satisfied. He insisted upon bringing his parents the fish he caught. Odin was impressed but Frigga expressed distaste at the slimy offerings. Both young princes laughed and gave the fish to the kitchen to be prepared for their dinner. On Midgard, Jane smiled at the starry sky, knowing that she was truly becoming a member of the royal family.


End file.
